<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Printable, Realistic-ized PDF of United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015) by Xenerik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736879">Printable, Realistic-ized PDF of United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenerik/pseuds/Xenerik'>Xenerik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtroom Drama, M/M, News Media, Newspapers, Social Media, Twitter, media fic, mentions of Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, mentions of torture, pdf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenerik/pseuds/Xenerik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you always wanted to read the Stucky classic, US v Barnes, as an actual book? Or with tweets that look like they're straight from Twitter? Here you go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Winter Soldier Canon Divergence</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Printable, Realistic-ized PDF of United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativewritinggirl/gifts">creativewritinggirl</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905">United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices">fallingvoices</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch">radialarch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To practice my bookbinding, and to provide a friend with something to read during the pandemic, I took Fallingvoices' and Radialarch's classic, <em>United States v. Barnes, </em>and created mock tweets and articles for each element of the story. Then I put it all into a pdf and bound it as a print book. Here's the pdf of that project; I figured someone might get a kick out of it.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/rdqgx7jleevio6t/USVB%20Visual%20%281%29.pdf?dl=0">CLICK HERE FOR THE PDF (ON DROPBOX).</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you're curious, <a href="https://imgur.com/a/ou7Ax7u">here's the book I made!</a></p><p>(note that if the dropbox link ever stops working, hit me up on tumblr or email (both linked in my ao3 bio) and I'll send you a copy!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>